


Crawling Back to You

by CatholicChika



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hair-pulling, In this Misaki is a Roselia fan, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Side pairing KaoChisa, Side pairing LisAki, Spanking, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatholicChika/pseuds/CatholicChika
Summary: In this tale, an unexpected rivalry forms between two completely unexpected people.Watch as Misaki and Kaoru fight for a certain cause, and witness the outcome of their passionate rivalry.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Okusawa Misaki, Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato, Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Kudos: 42





	1. A Fleeting Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J1minsmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J1minsmoon/gifts).

> there isn’t any smut in this chapter, but this is the very start of the future escapades between misaki and kaoru! I don’t think anyone would’ve really expected there could ever be an enemies to lovers fic of kaomisa, but I have decided to take up the challenge.  
happy reading, and I certainly hope you enjoy and have a rather fleeting time.
> 
> this whole story is a gift to my fellow kaomisa CEOS down at ig, and a gift to my fellow kaomisa stans in general. If you read this whole chapter, thank you so much for supporting this story by reading! I already can’t wait to write future chapters for this fic.
> 
> ⚠️: Please do not interact if you are a DDLG fan/ABDL fan, or a fan of any kinks that are truly fucked up!  
And if you aren’t, enjoy reading!

_ It’s just like any other day at Misaki Okusawa’s school.  _

Students clattering with each other about quite pointless things, teachers being late to their own classes they’re supposed to teach, and of course, Misaki being left on her own with nothing but the comfort of the music she’s listening to. 

Misaki sighs, this is definitely just like any other day. 

After every few seconds, Misaki changes the song she’s listening to. Which is odd, because Misaki isn’t usually this indecisive. It’s as if something unlikely is about to happen. 

Misaki ignores her own instincts though, and decides to stick with listening to a Roselia song. Oh how she loves listening to Roselia. It seems quite unlikely that someone like her is a fan of such a band, but there’s something about Roselia that just intrigues Misaki. 

Misaki thinks it’s probably because of the amount of resilience and discipline they all seem to have with every song of theirs, how all the chords of every song are executed perfectly. She wonders how Yukina, Roselia’s band leader, is able to lead her fellow band members so well. 

Misaki would never admit it herself, but she herself wishes she was a band leader too. 

Just as the teacher is finally about to enter the classroom, a girl with messy blonde hair storms in, pushing passed the teacher. 

“Hey, everyone~! My name is Kokoro Tsurumaki, and i’m looking for someone new to be part of my band!” Kokoro exclaims gleefully, as she puts her hands in the air.

“Kokoro, _class is starting_.” The teacher states sternly, clearly annoyed with the fact that Kokoro pushed her. Kokoro merely smiles at this, then looks back at the also confused class. 

“It’ll only be a moment~!” Kokoro responds to the teacher, and all the teacher bothers doing is sighing heavily. “So, who wants to be part of my band? _We’re going to make the whole world smile_!” 

No one responds to her, so Kokoro does the unthinkable. She climbs up on top of the teacher’s desk, then without any hesitation, points right at Misaki. 

Misaki is extremely confused, but instead of protesting, she simply takes her headphones off and puts them in her bag. 

“_You~!_ You should be part of my band.” Kokoro states gleefully, then gives Misaki a big smile. “E-Eh?!” Misaki exclaims back, still very confused as to why this confusing blonde girl would choose her of all the people in this classroom. Is it because of the way she’s dressed? _No_, that can’t be it. Misaki’s just wearing a uniform like everyone else. 

“Come meet me outside school, after class!” Kokoro instructs Misaki, as she slowly makes her way out the classroom door. “_I’ll be waiting_~!”

Before Misaki can protest, Kokoro is already out the door and running down the hallway to god knows where. Misaki isn’t necessarily required to go to Kokoro, but for some reason, her gut tell her she has to go anyway. 

_ And that’s where it begins, I suppose. _

Once class is finished, Misaki immediately packs her things in her bag, especially her most important things like her phone, her school books, and her personal journal. God forbid anyone were to take a peek inside of it, they’d know her secrets and deepest thoughts. 

Misaki keeps the key to her journal in her pocket at all times, so that if some jerk were to attempt to open her journal, they wouldn’t be able to. She grabs her bag, heads out of her classroom, and eventually arrives at the front gates of her school. 

“Misaki~!” Kokoro calls out to her in a voice that’s loud enough to wake up a herd of sheep, and Misaki’s shocked at the fact that this strange girl even knows her name. She doesn’t recall ever telling her, nor even meeting this girl before today.

Misaki shakes her head, before approaching Kokoro. “...How do you know my name?” Misaki asks hesitantly, and Kokoro smiles at her rather unsettlingly. At least, to Misaki it is unsettling. How can someone smile this much? 

“I checked the school yearbooks~!” Kokoro explains, and Misaki thinks she could’ve just looked at the class list. “Anyway, i’d like you to meet my bandmates. This is Kanon and Hagumi!” 

“It’s so nice to meet you, Mii-kun!” Hagumi shouts excitedly, and all Misaki can think is, great, another one. Soon after, a timid and soft-spoken voice greets her too. “I-It’s n-nice to meet you, M-Misaki-chan.” 

“U-Uh, yeah. It’s nice to meet you guys too.” Misaki eventually says, after taking a bit of time to process who would possibly be her future bandmates. Wait, hold on, is this even what Misaki wants? _Why is she even here? _

Misaki is honestly contemplating on just leaving, until once again, before she can act, Kokoro starts talking. “Oh! Silly me, I almost forgot to introduce another bandmate of mine, her name is Kaoru! She should be here any moment now.” 

_Kaoru?_ That’s a pretty name. Misaki thinks, but almost immediately pushes the thought aside. Today is already weird enough, Misaki doesn’t have time to gush about names. 

A short while later, _the devil herself_ Kaoru Seta arrives, but not alone. Kaoru arrives completely surrounded by a bunch of squealing girls, each one of them practically begging to be taken by Kaoru right then and there. Kaoru smirks at them, almost causing them to faint, then catches a glimpse at Misaki. 

Kaoru’s immediate thought is, oh, _who’s this? Another conquest for me, perhaps?_ For a while, she stares at the confused girl, looking her up from head to toe, then decides that she should take the time to meet her. After all, even Kokoro asked her to come here for this reason. 

“I’m truly sorry, my pretty kittens, but we must bid adieu for now. I’m afraid I have... _pressing_ matters to attend to. I truly hope you can understand.” Kaoru explains to her fangirls, and they all sigh, but respect Kaoru’s decision. 

“I’ll see you later, my most beautiful kittens.” Kaoru winks at them, and they almost faint yet again. They say goodbye to her back, and once they leave, Kaoru approaches Misaki.

“So this must be the _pretty_ Misaki you were talking about, Kokoro.” Kaoru teases as she grabs Misaki’s hand, then plants a gentle kiss on it. She expects Misaki to blush and fluster, maybe even just get embarrassed, but instead, she receives quite the glare from her, as Misaki quickly pulls her hand away from the flamboyant prince. 

“Why did you kiss my hand?” Misaki asks almost angrily, which momentarily puts Kaoru in utter shock. “_Eh_?” Kaoru says quietly, but before the tension can grow any further, Kokoro chimes in. 

“Anyway~! Now that you two have properly met, I think it’s time I announce something.” 

Kokoro steps in between the two, failing to notice how nervous Kanon and even Hagumi look from the little predicament that just occurred between Misaki and Kaoru. 

“I will be stepping down from my position as band leader soon.” Kokoro announces almost sadly, and it’s Kanon and Hagumi’s turn to be shocked. 

“_Eh?!_ Why are you quitting, Kokoron?” 

“Y-Yeah, why are you stepping d-down, Kokoro-chan?” 

Hagumi and Kanon both ask curiously, the sadness visible in both of their voices, and it almost makes Kokoro frown too. 

“Well, my parents want me to study in a different country after this school year. They think it’s for the best, and they said something about me lacking _edu-ca-tion_? I don’t really know what that means myself, but I want Hello, Happy World! to continue making the whole world smile~! Even if i’m not there.” 

Misaki is slightly saddened by Kokoro’s explanation, which is odd considering she’s been here literally thirty minutes. What intrigues her most, however, is Kokoro’s announcement of needing a new band leader. _This. This _could be Misaki’s chance_._

Suddenly a window of possibilities open up in Misaki’s mind, and she’s never truly been much of a dreamer, but she imagines how it’d be like if she became a band leader. 

** _ Misaki Okusawa, aged 16, professional DJ, and leader of Hello, Happy World!  _ **

God, Misaki can _already_ picture the sweet taste of it all. 

For a moment, Misaki thinks, this is going to be a piece of cake. _That is_, until a certain fleeting prince suggests something otherwise. 

“Ah, it truly breaks my heart to know that we have to soon bid adieu, Kokoro.” Kaoru frowns, then positions her hand up in her signature pose. “How truly _fleeting_ this is, however, we shalln’t fret, and we should spend the rest of Kokoro’s time left together, as a band. Might I suggest, Kokoro, that I take up the position as band leader, once the time is just right? Hello, Happy World! means a lot to me, and it would mean the world to become their leader.”

Misaki cannot believe what she’s hearing. 

This stupid, overly dressed and _delusional_ person who’s clearly obsessed with fame to the point she thinks she’s some kind of prince, thinks she would make a fitting leader? _This is crazy_. Shalln’t isn’t even a word, nor did she use fleeting correctly. Misaki can’t stand for this, and she definitely can’t let this wannabe prince defeat her. 

“Hmmm, that would be great, Kaoru~!” Kokoro exclaims excitedly, and Kaoru’s eyes light up with hope, until Kokoro adds more to her sentence. “_But_, there’s a reason why I invited Misaki here to join our band~! I’m looking for a new band leader, and as much as i’d be absolutely thrilled to have you as this band’s leader, Kaoru, I need to see who can truly _make the whole world smile_ first!” 

Well, Kaoru certainly didn’t expect _that_ answer from Kokoro, and she isn’t so pleased with it either. Suddenly, Kaoru’s view of Misaki goes from seeing her as slightly intimidating, to seeing her as an actual threat. Not only a threat to the possibility of Kaoru becoming the new band leader, but a threat to her popularity with her beloved kittens as well. 

_Kaoru can’t stand for this_, and normally she would never be able to judge a girl based on her appearance, but she can’t allow a simple girl such as Misaki to take the position she’s wanted for years now. 

Truth be told, when Kaoru was much younger, her parents always told her she had to be the best, or not be there at all. So years later, Kaoru still complies with what her parents told her, and she just has to get this leader position. 

_ No matter what it takes.  _

_ Misaki and Kaoru find themselves glaring at each other.  _

Not at the same time, but repeatedly, as Kokoro continues to talk. 

Boy, is this certainly the start of something, and it’s going to be quite _fleeting_. 


	2. As Shakespeare Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru and Misaki have a bit of a heated predicament in class.

_Day two of our wonderful tale of rivalry and passion once more begins in the classroom of Misaki Okusawa, but it begins... a little differently this time._

Misaki’s extremely annoyed, so annoyed to the point that she can barely even look up from her desk for one second.

What the actual  _ hell _ is Kaoru doing here? 

Misaki facepalms, she should’ve expected this would happen. Of course Kaoru decides to make the first move against her, and she does that by practically breaking into Misaki’s classroom. Nice. 

Kaoru doesn’t even go to this school, why are people letting her stay here? 

“So as the Great Bard once said, thou should never waste such a precious moment with such a beautiful lass,” Kaoru says with her usual princely voice, subtly winking at the other girls in the class. “for she should be treasured, just like a lovely rose, just like a petite daisy. She is what is to be called a true gift.” 

It doesn’t take long for Misaki to notice that the other girls in her class are practically swooning over Kaoru, she could’ve  _ sworn _ she saw one of them with actual heart eyes just now. 

“Shakespeare has never even said that...” Misaki says under her breath, clearly frustrated at the fact anyone is giving Kaoru any attention at all. It’s bad enough they let her stay here in the first place. 

Unfortunately for Misaki, Kaoru hears what she says, which causes Kaoru to frown very momentarily, but immediately afterwards, her usual smug smile comes back. She doesn’t want to intimidate her kittens with anger, after all.

“_Oya Misaki, _is there something you were saying?” Kaoru asks, then looks Misaki right in the eyes. Misaki’s now sure Kaoru’s definitely spiting her at this point, so she simply responds with, “_I said,_ Shakespeare has never said any of that once. Why would he? I mean, Shakespeare’s whole theme is tragic love. None of his stories would have a happy main concept about being gentle to a partner like that.” 

The girls in Misaki’s class realise what she’s saying is true, Shakespeare’s really never said anything like that. They start murmuring to one another, which causes Kaoru to suddenly feel embarrassed. 

“W-Well, Misaki-chan, how would you know this? I mean, I don’t suppose you’re more of a Shakespeare fanatic than I am.” Kaoru rebuttals, giving Misaki’s name the “chan” honorific as an attempt to brush off what Misaki said as a playful joke. An attempt to make it look like they’re close friends. 

Misaki almost chuckles, this is so  pathetic . Kaoru even gives her name an honorific to try and escape the embarrassing situation she’s now in. “First of all, don’t call me Misaki-chan.  _ We’re not that close,_Kaoru. We literally met yesterday. Second of all, i’ve finished reading Hamlet, Twelfth Night, The Tempest, and Romeo and Juliet. I think it’s quite safe to say I know enough about Shakespeare.” 

The girls in Misaki’s class are now convinced that Kaoru is, to put it simply, a fraud. They all frown and collectively leave the classroom, which leaves the two newfound rivals alone together. 

Kaoru’s really and truly embarrassed now, so much so that Misaki can see a faint blush forming on the wannabe prince’s cheeks. Misaki almost feels bad, but Misaki reminds herself that this is all for a good cause, and that Kaoru decided to spite her first. 

Misaki gets up from her seat and walks over to the door, intending to leave too, but Kaoru quickly blocks her way. Misaki swears she can hear Kaoru’s chest heaving from how pissed she now is. It weirdly almost amuses Misaki. 

“_Weren’t they going to have class_?”  Kaoru asks, trying to hide her annoyance, but fails miserably. “Well, Kaoru, if you were actually part of this class and didn’t decide to show up out of nowhere, you’d know that our class had just finished before you arrived. You seem to have a bad habit of only caring what you think, though.” Misaki bites back, looking Kaoru right in the eyes, just like how Kaoru did towards her first. 

It’s now that Misaki notices Kaoru is slowly shifting closer to her, eventually Kaoru gets so close that Misaki feels her back hit the teacher’s desk, but for some reason, Misaki doesn’t stop her. 

They’re so close, and yet,  _ not close enough. _Misaki starts to feel hot all over, and she can’t begin to explain the feeling. For a moment, she can practically feel her skin almost burning at the sight of such an enraged Kaoru. 

Kaoru puts her hand on the table beside Misaki, making Misaki feel small, even for just a quick moment. Their noses only slightly touch for a brief while, and then just like that, Kaoru leaves her flustered and standing there, as Kaoru’s almost her way out the door. 

”_Good game, _ _Misaki.” _Kaoru simply says, right before leaving. 

All Misaki can think in this moment is, 

_ ** damn  ** this attractive bastard. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quite a short chapter this time, but I promise it gets better next chapter ;)) thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Practice Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During band practice, Misaki says something that Kaoru doesn’t seem to enjoy.

_Misaki slowly arises from her bed, then stretches her arms out, feeling the sun’s rays hit her face and skin._

She’s incredibly tired, she doesn’t even remember what time she slept last night. It’s now currently 8 in the morning on a Saturday, and Misaki wakes up to multiple texts on her phone. All of which are from Kokoro, asking her to come to band practice. 

Since Misaki first met Kaoru, Hello, Happy World has had about 3 practices with each other so far, today will be the 4th one. Surprisingly, Misaki and Kaoru haven’t argued around their bandmates at all, in fact, they pretend to act alright with each other.

_ Pretend.  _

Misaki knows why they both act nice towards each other in front of their fellow bandmates, and that’s because they both want the leader position. So Misaki decides she has to put up with it, and so does Kaoru, but they both know it isn’t the least bit genuine. 

** _ “Misaki~! What time are you getting here~?  _ **

** _ ( ＾ ∇ ＾ )” _ **

One of Kokoro’s texts read, and Misaki can really tell it’s Kokoro with the use of emoticon. 

** _ “i’ll be there in a few”  _ **

Misaki responds back, before closing her phone and heading to the bathroom. 

She starts brushing her teeth, stopping momentarily as she remembers her toothbrush is purple. _God_, does she hate the colour purple. She didn’t, until she met Kaoru. 

Actually, ever since Misaki met Kaoru, she realised that she’s started becoming quite disgusted of a lot of things that are purple. 

_ All of it just reminds her of Kaoru.  _

Once Misaki finishes brushing her teeth, she removes her pyjamas and enters her shower, only to realise her towels are purple too. Misaki nearly flusters a bit, but then facepalms because of herself. _Why is she making such a big deal out of a colour? _

She grabs her shampoo, and nearly drops it. 

Her shampoo is purple too.

Misaki already knows this is gonna be a _long_ day.

<>

_Kaoru gently arises from her bed, stretching her arms out gracefully as she does so._ She stretches out her legs, then checks what time it is on her alarm clock. It’s 6:30 am for Kaoru, and she wakes up before Misaki does. 

“_Ahhh_, what a fleeting day.” Kaoru says dramatically, as she opens her curtains up. She nearly laughs, however, because normally she doesn’t have a princely act when she’s on her own. 

She grabs one of her many hair ties, and pulls her hair up in her usual high ponytail, before grabbing her glasses and putting them on. She then grabs a book from her shelf, but shockingly enough, it isn’t a Shakespeare book. It’s a book about cats, or more specifically, a picture book about cats.

Kaoru giggles out of adoration at each picture, she wishes she had a cat of her own. She heads downstairs and turns on her coffee maker, then grabs a cup that says “I ♡ Shakespeare”, where she proceeds to pour her coffee in. She goes to sit down on her couch, further indulging in her picture book of cats, as she takes light sips of her coffee. 

Eventually, Kaoru opens her phone up, and receives multiple messages from Kokoro. Kaoru knows it’s for band practice, because they’ve mostly been having band practices on Saturdays. 

Kaoru’s happy, _until _she remembers that Misaki’s most likely going to be at band practice too. She sighs, but then decides she has to get used to it if she really wants the position of band leader. 

After responding to Kokoro, Kaoru sets her phone down to get ready. Kaoru has many, many outfits, but many of which were bought by her mother. Let’s just say they don’t have the absolute best relationship, so Kaoru grabs her usual outfit that she almost always wears: a white polo shirt with a black vest, and black striped jeans. 

On her way to her bathroom, she sees her old bear plushie that’s set on her desk, which causes her to blush a bit. She’s had it ever since she was young, and she just can’t seem to let it go or give it away. 

She remembers seeing a black haired girl around her age at the time drop it, and Kaoru picked it up almost instantly, as the girl started crying while being pulled away by her parents. Kaoru was going to give it back to her, but was too shy to, and ended up keeping it. For some reason, Kaoru believes in destiny and all that soulmate stuff, so she still hopes one day she can come across the girl who owns the plushie, but it’s been _ten years_ since it happened. 

Kaoru can only hope.

She smiles, then heads into her bathroom to get ready. After she’s done, she wears her pearl necklace, leaves her house, and makes her way to Kokoro’s house. 

<>

Despite Kaoru getting up earlier, Misaki gets to Kokoro’s house first, and Kaoru’s shocked at the presence of Misaki, who almost instantly snickers at the sight of Kaoru. 

Misaki’s currently on her DJ decks, making her bandmates listen intently to the tunes she’s managed to create. Kokoro claps after every mix, along with Kanon and Hagumi, and they all seem very impressed with Misaki’s work. 

Kaoru wants her fellow bandmates to be happy, but at the same time, the lack of attention towards her and their attention all being set on Misaki of all people makes Kaoru upset. 

“Oh Kaoru, hey~! We didn’t realise you got here already. Come listen to Misaki’s mixes with us~! They’re so great.” Kokoro quickly greets Kaoru, the moment she notices Kaoru’s arrived. Of course they don’t notice she’s already here, but the moment they do, they all greet her anyway. 

“Uh actually, I  think that’s enough for now.” Misaki states, as she removes her headset and turns her DJ decks off. She doesn’t ever want Kaoru to hear her personal work, because she just knows Kaoru will use it against her. _Or is she just afraid Kaoru wouldn’t like it_? No, that can’t possibly be it. “We should be practicing with you guys’ instruments now.” 

Kaoru hates to admit it, but she’s slightly disappointed she isn’t able to hear her rival’s mixes. She was genuinely curious, but she doesn’t protest, and instead goes to pull her guitar out of its case instead. 

Practice is going well at first, Kokoro owning her solo singing lines as usual, Kanon playing her drums well, and Hagumi rocking with her bass. It’s going well, _until Hagumi asks Misaki a trivial question. _

“Mii-kun, what’s your favourite instrument?” Hagumi asks excitedly, and Misaki at first thinks to answer normally, but then almost smirks, as she figures this is her chance to get back at Kaoru for what happened at her school. 

“Hmm, my favourite would have to be the keyboard. Mainly because it’s really soothing to hear for me, as boring as that answer may sound.” Misaki states, but she isn’t finished talking just yet. “But, I must admit, there _is_ an instrument that I don’t like very much.”

Hagumi looks up at Misaki curiously, and Kaoru almost looks at her too. “Really, Mii-kun? What instrument do you not like?” Hagumi asks, genuinely curious as to what instrument Misaki could possibly not be a fan of.

“_Well... to be honest_, the guitar isn’t very interesting to me.” Misaki confesses, and Kaoru swears she almost spits her drink out. 

“It’s just that the guitar is so, _bland_, compared to other instruments. It’s a basic instrument that’s used for so many songs, and it gets old after a while. Plus the fact that it’s easy to play anyway, compared to other instruments. It’s not really so impressive to play.” Misaki can’t believe what’s coming out of her own mouth, because she doesn’t mean what she’s saying at all, nor does she really know what she herself is doing, but it’s _so worth it_ to see the look on Kaoru’s face.

The same look Kaoru gave her while they were alone together in Misaki’s classroom. 

“_Woah_, Mii-kun might have a point!” Hagumi cheers, and Kanon sweats a bit, because she soon realises that Kaoru plays the guitar. “A-Ah, Hagumi, I think that might be e-enough for n-now...” Kanon states, which causes Hagumi to settle down a bit.

“Hmm, Misaki does raise good points, i’ll admit~!” Kokoro adds, and Kanon swears she’s almost about to faint. Kaoru, on the other hand, is _beyond furious_ now. 

Never did Kaoru think anyone could have such power over her like this, the power to make her feel this angry, frustrated, and _unfortunately_ a little excited. Excited, she doesn’t know why. There’s just something about her relationship with Misaki that makes Kaoru feel oddly tingly. 

After a while, Kokoro suggests her and her bandmates all head downstairs to eat some snacks, especially since they’ve practiced so well today. 

“Sorry, I think i’ll pass.” Misaki says, because she really just needs a break from Kaoru. Unfortunately, she doesn’t get that so easily. 

“I’m afraid to admit, I think I shall pass on this humble offer too. I don’t experience hunger as of right now. I’m truly sorry, princess Kokoro. I hope you can understand.” Kaoru says, as she nearly shoots a glare at Misaki. 

Kokoro smiles gleefully, completely unaware of Kaoru and Misaki’s rivalry. “Alrighty~! I’ll save some snacks for you guys, in case you want to head down later and eat.” Kokoro states, before shutting the door and leaving Kaoru and Misaki alone. 

“_So, targeting my passion for guitar, really_?” Kaoru asks dimly, causing Misaki to chuckle spitefully. “Well, you practically broke into my school, so.” 

Kaoru grits her teeth a little, but decides she shouldn’t let Misaki have the upper hand like this. “I’m glad I didn’t hear your mixes so much, they probably aren’t very good anyway.” Kaoru spats back, which elicits a small grunt from Misaki. 

_Good_. It means what Kaoru’s saying is affecting her. 

“Plus, DJing is so ungraceful and rather boring, it just doesn’t fit well for a band leader to be doing, _don’t you think?_” Kaoru adds, and now Kaoru has _truly done it_. 

Kaoru stands up, intending to leave since she’s had her fun with Misaki, but before she can, Misaki closes the door and shoves Kaoru right against it. 

Kaoru immediately flusters, she truly wasn’t expecting this turn of events. As for Misaki, when she woke up, she really didn’t expect she’d be practically pinning her rival against a door today. 

Despite the embarrassing position Kaoru is now in, she decides she still can’t let Misaki have power over her like this, so she flips Misaki over instead. Now It’s _Misaki’s_ turn to blush.

_Kaoru would be lying if she didn’t admit_, she quite enjoys seeing Misaki like this, so flustered and almost weak to her knees. She can practically feel how nervous Misaki is, but Misaki doesn’t let her take much amusement for long. 

“_You really thought you could just leave like you did at my school, huh_?” Misaki asks, which catches Kaoru slightly off-guard. “It’s not that simple, Kaoru, and _i’ll never be one of your little kittens._”

Misaki suddenly slides her thigh right between Kaoru’s legs, causing Kaoru to nearly whimper, but Misaki’s main intention is to move her aside. Once Kaoru is out of the way of the door, Kaoru remains standing in front of Misaki for a few seconds, completely flustered.

Misaki visibly smirks, and Kaoru nearly wets herself _right then and there_. 

Instead of saying a lot more to tease Kaoru, Misaki figures she’s already had a good enough time, so she opens the door, and stands by the doorway. 

“I’m gonna go get snacks...” Misaki says almost smugly, looking back at Kaoru with half-lidded eyes, as if the situation couldn’t have made Kaoru any more turned on. 

“_Good game, Kaoru.”_

Misaki says, before slowly walking to the stairs, leaving Kaoru flustered and standing there, unable to move. It’s just like Kaoru did to her, which makes Misaki feel even more satisfied.

After composing herself a little, Kaoru sits down on Kokoro’s bed, looking down at the ground.

“Goddamn, _ what do I do now?”_


	4. The Price of a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki confronts Kaoru about something concerning she says.

_ “What the hell do you even want from me, Kaoru!?”  _

Misaki exclaims more than angrily, but how and why does her temper go through the roof in the first place, you may ask? Let’s see what shenanigans Kaoru may have been up to today. 

** _ Earlier that same morning  _ **

“Good morning, Misaki-chan.” Kanon says in her usual soft voice, as she approaches Misaki, who’s currently sitting at a bench inside their school campus.

“Good morning, Kanon-san. Do you wanna sit?” Misaki looks up from her bento and smiles at Kanon, who then smiles back and gently sits beside her. “What are you doing out here, Misaki-chan?” Kanon asks, and Misaki sighs. 

“Honestly, I myself don’t know. I guess it’s just a little too chaotic for me to be eating near any of the other students right now, I like being alone.” Misaki admits, and Kanon looks down at the ground. “O-Oh, i’m sorry, I didn’t know... I can g-go if you want me to.” 

Misaki’s eyes widen and she shakes her hands together, not intending to dismiss Kanon in such a way. “N-No, no, I didn’t mean it like that. You can stay, i’m sorry. I do enjoy the company.” 

Kanon smiles at Misaki’s reassurance, then proceeds to take out a sandwich she prepared for herself out of her backpack. “A-Alright, then I can stay.” Misaki sighs in relief, she almost blew a chance to become closer to one of her only friends. She needs to be more careful. 

Truth be told, at first Misaki thought that Hello, Happy World! was just a bundle of idiots who are careless about everything and only care about having fun, but as she’s gotten to bond with each one of them more, she’s realised there are many likeable traits to each member. 

Kokoro may be a pain sometimes, _well_, most of the time, but to Misaki, what’s likeable about Kokoro is that she never gives up on anything. Hagumi is a ball of energy, which means she’s really great at sports and is rowdy, but she cares about her friends a bunch. Kanon’s just gentle overall, and Misaki’s never really had any type of negative opinion on her, other than her intense timidity, but Misaki’s sure she’ll learn to loosen up more and more over time. 

Kaoru, on the other hand,

Misaki doesn’t even know how to _begin_ to describe Kaoru. 

Misaki just cannot stand her, cannot stand being around her, cannot stand when Kaoru’s name is even slightly mentioned by anyone. _Every single time_, she gets annoyed without being able to control herself, and she sometimes wishes Kaoru would just shut the hell up. Kaoru has too much to say, and it’s never anything good.

Misaki’s thankful to be outside eating peacefully with just Kanon, out in the open and feeling the breeze gently graze her face as she eats her delicious bento. She’s never felt so at peace in her whole week, but of course it isn’t bound to last. 

“A-Ah, Misaki-chan, I think we n-need to go soon.” Kanon says hesitantly after finishing her sandwich, and Misaki raises her eyebrow a bit. “Wait, why?” Kanon gulps. “B-Because, Kaoru-chan is-“

Before Kanon can possibly finish her sentence, the gates to their school burst open, and a bunch of fangirls come flooding in, making a pathway for their ever so desirable prince. Misaki’s eyes widen, and she thinks, _oh god please, not today._

Kaoru slowly walks onto the campus grounds, pulling her bangs back in a swift and seductive motion, as her fans squeal in absolute delight. “Ahhh, my beautiful kittens, how _wonderful_ it is to be spending today with you! I could not possibly ask for more.” She exclaims, then strikes her signature pose. 

“What is she doing here again?” Misaki asks Kanon in disbelief, and Kanon frowns. “She doesn’t even go to this school.” Misaki groans, before facepalming. She can hardly care right now if she’s blowing her cover of pretending to be alright with Kaoru, she knows Kanon’s probably caught on anyway.

“W-Well,” Kanon explains, as she rubs her own shoulders in nervousness. “Kaoru-chan said she w-wants to have fan meetings at o-our school, from now on. Since a lot of her fans go to our school.” 

Misaki can’t believe this. She really can’t. She’s officially been having the worst week in the world.

As Kaoru’s entertaining her fans, she can’t help but steal a few glances at Misaki. God, she can’t stand her, but Kaoru can’t stand not looking at her either. _Did Misaki do something different with her hair today?_ Wait, what is Kaoru thinking? _Why should she care what Misaki does with herself? _

Eventually, some of Kaoru’s fans notice that her attention is drawn onto a certain someone else, and some of them look back to see that Kaoru’s been looking at Misaki. 

“Kaoru-senpai, who’s that?” One of Kaoru’s fans ask curiously, and is soon joined by another fan who asks another question. _“Kaoru-senpai, is that your girlfriend!?” _

Kaoru is soon swarmed with questions about who Misaki is to her, and Kaoru becomes as red as a beet. _Was she that obvious?_ Either way, there’s no way she can let her beloved kittens think she’s dating Misaki, of all people! 

At least, Kaoru is originally planning to dismiss the rumours, until she realises this could be a chance to increase her popularity with her kittens. After a while, she decides this really could be a good plan, so she proceeds with executing it. “Why, yes.” Kaoru simply says, then winks at her fans. 

_ “Misaki Okusawa is my girlfriend.”  _

Kaoru’s fans all collectively scream at the revelation, and Kaoru swears she’s never heard her fans squeal this loudly before. 

_ She smiles, everything is going according to plan.  _

“Yeah, we should go, Kanon-san.” Misaki says, as she stands up from the bench, unaware that Kaoru is practically telling strangers that Misaki is dating her. Misaki assumes Kaoru is just saying regular stupid things, so she proposes that her and Kanon just leave already. “A-Alright.” Kanon agrees, as she stands up from her seat as well. 

Once they’ve entered their school, Kanon receives a notification, and opens up her phone to see a video of Kaoru that’s currently being spread around. Misaki’s about to wave Kanon goodbye so she can head to class, until Kanon looks up at her as if she’s seen a ghost. 

“M-M-Misaki-chan, y-you need to s-s-see this.” Kanon’s freezes in place, and Misaki walks back to her, then glances at her phone.

_ “Misaki Okusawa is my girlfriend.”  _

Misaki feels like her soul’s completely escaped her own body, as she hears the words that are uttered from Kaoru Seta’s mouth.

_ “Misaki Okusawa is my girlfriend.” _

This can’t be real, this isn’t real. Right? 

What the hell.

Misaki doesn’t even know what to say, what to do, or what to think of this. Part of her is infuriated, but also confused. She wonders why she isn’t as mad as she wants to be. 

Misaki shakes her head. After school, she truly needs to confront Kaoru and put her in her place. 

“I-I gotta go, Kanon-san.” Misaki simply says, before leaving Kanon and running to class. She hopes Kanon will be alright, but she needs some alone time to think of what the hell to do now. 

<> 

While in class, Misaki can barely focus at all. She feels all the eyes of her classmates glued onto her, most likely because of the video of Kaoru that’s now going around. Of course now she’s become the target of Kaoru’s fangirls who would do anything to become Kaoru’s lover. 

Misaki nearly slams her face against her desk, but still has some willpower left to hold back. She hears all sorts of whispers about her, mostly about how Kaoru could possibly date someone so ordinary and plain over any of her fans. Misaki sighs, Kaoru’s fans treat her like she’s some sort of otherworldly being, when in reality, she’s just some dumb, wannabe prince. 

Misaki wonders why exactly Kaoru spread such a thing about her. The best assumption would be that Kaoru wanted to embarrass her, get back at her, but why do that by claiming Misaki is her girlfriend? There are so many other methods she could’ve chosen. 

Then Misaki realises it’s most likely because Kaoru wanted to boost her own popularity by creating controversy, which is what suddenly sets Misaki off. She knows this, because her idol, Yukina Minato, has gotten into a few similar controversies herself, regarding her own rival, Ran Miitake. 

The moment the bell rings and everyone leaves, Misaki grits her teeth and tries to find Kaoru. She assumes all of Kaoru’s fans have gone home by now, so she’ll have a chance to confront Kaoru alone.

Eventually, she spots Kaoru staring out the window while inside the student council room,  and she doesn’t even want to know how Kaoru got in there. Without warning, Misaki barges into the heavily enclosed room, before slamming the door, causing Kaoru to jolt. 

“What the hell do you even want from me, Kaoru!?” Misaki asks angrily, becoming instantly irked the moment she sees Kaoru’s smug face. 

“So, I see you must’ve come across the video.” Kaoru smirks at Misaki, then does her signature pose. “How fleeting.”

_“Don’t pull that shit with me!”_ Misaki grits her teeth, then walks up to Kaoru and grabs her by her collar. “Why the hell did you say we were going out!? That’s completely untrue!” 

Kaoru’s brows furrow, as she shoves Misaki’s hands off of her. She can easily just toss Misaki across the room right now, since she outweighs her greatly in terms of height, but Kaoru knows she’s better than that. 

“I did it for me, _not for you_. As if i’d go out with anyone as rough and as boring as you, Misaki. That wouldn’t happen in a million years.” Kaoru states coldly, and it causes Misaki to become even more angry than before. 

“That’s still no excuse for what you did!” Misaki shouts, she feels like punching a wall. “You can’t just go around spreading things about people for your own personal gain!” 

Kaoru knows Misaki’s telling the truth, and that’s most likely why it stings her so badly. _What’s gotten into Kaoru?_ Spreading untrue rumours and lying to her kittens. Kaoru knows Misaki’s right, but a big part of her doesn’t want to accept it, and she doesn’t understand why. She just knows she can’t lose. 

Kaoru clenches her fists, and just as Misaki is about to rant further, Kaoru grabs Misaki by her shoulders and slams her against the student council desk. 

Misaki’s eyes widen as she looks up into Kaoru’s now lust-filled ones, and she doesn’t understand why she isn’t shoving Kaoru off of her. Kaoru grabs her wrist, then uses her other hand to pull Misaki closer to her by her chin. 

Their lips are so close now, so_ dangerously_ close. 

Both of their breathing quickens, and Misaki feels her losing all sense of herself. 

Then again, her week has been pretty strange. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut next chapter ;)


	5. Untamed Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki and Kaoru have a rather unique kind of argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:  
since this is finally the chapter that includes actual smut, I feel I should place the same disclaimer I put in the beginning of my fic :)) 
> 
> ⚠️: Please do not interact if you are a DDLG fan/ABDL fan, or a fan of any kinks that are truly fucked up!  
And if you aren’t, enjoy reading!
> 
> mind and respect the disclaimer, please!

_Kaoru doesn’t know herself why her body feels so hot pressed against Misaki’s the way it is._

Kaoru feels like she’s about to burst into flames, as she looks down at Misaki’s _luscious, soft_ lips. She doesn’t like Misaki, but God she’d be lying if she tried to convince herself she doesn’t think Misaki has incredible lips. 

Misaki’s skin also feels like it’s on fire, and she sighs as she takes in the absolutely attractive look that Kaoru’s giving her. Kaoru’s eyes pierce through her like knives, she feels like her eyes are pricking at her skin, and at one point, Misaki can no longer take it. _She can’t take any of the tension between them anymore. _

“_Ah_, _fuck it_.” Misaki says bluntly, before grabbing Kaoru by her collar once more, only this time, it’s to slam her lips against hers. 

Kaoru immediately moans into Misaki’s mouth, not expecting Misaki to be the one to make the first move. Misaki’s actions are not unreturned, because soon Kaoru lifts her up and hoists her onto the desk, before biting at Misaki’s lower lip. 

Misaki grunts, then opens her mouth wider to give Kaoru entrance, and she takes this invitation gladly by shoving her tongue into Misaki’s mouth. Kaoru’s only ever done this once before, and it’s because she was curious as to how it felt like to kiss someone. 

Somehow though, this time feels a whole lot better. 

Kaoru wraps her tongue around Misaki’s, as she swiftly opens up the buttons to Misaki’s uniform, soon followed by her top itself. Misaki blushes once Kaoru tosses her top to the ground, and her lacy, purple bra is exposed to Kaoru. Meanwhile, Kaoru just smirks at the colour of it.

“So-“ 

“Shut up.” Misaki interrupts Kaoru’s attempt at teasing her, and swiftly unbuttons Kaoru’s shirt, nearly ripping some of the buttons off. Kaoru quickens the process by pulling her own shirt off, while Misaki grabs her by the back of her neck and kisses her hard again. 

“Nnng,” Kaoru groans, as she unhooks Misaki’s bra, and pulls away from the kiss to bite at Misaki’s neck. Kaoru’s a tad disappointed she can’t see Misaki with her purple bra on more, it was fun seeing her so embarrassed about it. 

Misaki moans as Kaoru starts kissing and biting at her neck, and she feels herself starting to get soaked down there. “Oh, so loud already.” Kaoru giggles teasingly and smirks, and Misaki swears she’s about to smack her. 

Eventually Kaoru reaches Misaki’s chest, and without much hesitation at all, she places her hands on both of her breasts, and starts caressing them. Misaki tries to hold back her moans, but the way her body jerks up every time Kaoru touches her speaks for her. 

Realising that Misaki’s sensitive around her chest, Kaoru starts rubbing at her already hardened nipples, until Misaki can’t hold back her moans anymore. After a bit of teasing, Kaoru finally takes one of Misaki’s breasts into her mouth, while using her other hand to play with her other breast. 

Misaki’s fingers become instantly tangled in Kaoru’s now messy hair, and Misaki starts rubbing her thighs together, due to the fact that she’s now so painfully turned on. 

“_My, my_, Misaki, for someone who supposedly hates me so much, you sure do enjoy the way my mouth feels.” Kaoru pulls away momentarily to tease Misaki, and just as she’s about to protest, Kaoru continues, this time doing the same motion to her neglected breast. 

_“Mmm!”_ Misaki moans, now having to cover her mouth to prevent herself from being too loud. Kaoru eventually pulls away with a loud _pop_, and takes a moment to admire her work. Misaki’s nipples are now sore and red, but Kaoru can see just how soaking wet she is. 

“Y-You’re so slow.” Misaki says between pants, still trying to recover from what Kaoru did to her. “What?” Kaoru asks, looking up at her and raising an eyebrow.

“_I said_, y-you’re so slow.” Misaki repeats herself, as she pulls down the zipper to Kaoru’s pants with force, causing the lock of her pants to snap. Misaki quickly stands up from the desk, before shoving Kaoru against the wall, pulling her pants down in a swift motion. 

Kaoru blushes as Misaki removes her pants, and soon moans, because Misaki decides to start slowly grinding against Kaoru’s thigh, setting her leg between Kaoru’s. “Now this is much better, _isn’t it?_” Misaki teases, and Kaoru growls as she pulls down Misaki’s skirt with such force it snaps as well, then flips her against the wall. 

Both of them get a sense of _déjà vu_ from the situation they’re now, but this time, Kaoru won’t let Misaki tease her and make her so flustered she can’t move. _It’s Kaoru’s turn to win. _

Kaoru slams her lips against Misaki’s and lifts her up, then wraps Misaki’s legs around her waist, while Misaki’s back is still against the wall. Kaoru rubs her finger against Misaki’s clothed clit, which causes Misaki to moan helplessly into her mouth, as Kaoru’s tongue continues to penetrate hers. 

“Mm, _K-Kaoru_...” Misaki moans, and Kaoru swears she’s about to lose herself just from hearing the way Misaki says her name. So full of lust and need, god, Kaoru wouldn’t blame herself if she just came right now.

Just as Kaoru is about to shove her hand down Misaki’s soaked panties, she smirks up at her and stops kissing her, almost causing Misaki to whine. “Wh-Why did you st-“ 

_ “Beg for me.”  _

Misaki’s brows furrow at what Kaoru says, and she thinks she might’ve misheard her, so she asks her to repeat what she said.

“I said, _if_ you want me to continue, you’ll beg for me.” Kaoru repeats, as she slowly trails her finger down the valley of Misaki’s breasts. 

“Not in a _million years_.” Misaki bites back, and unexpectedly shoves her hand into Kaoru’s panties instead of the other way around. Kaoru’s eyes widen, not expecting Misaki to do what she does, and it causes Misaki to smile smugly. 

Misaki rubs her hand against Kaoru’s wetness, as Kaoru bites her own lip in pleasure. Misaki smirks at how Kaoru’s practically dripping at this point. She teases at Kaoru’s entrance, before slowly entering her with two of her fingers. 

Kaoru moans loudly and throws her head back, shutting her eyes as Misaki starts fucking her with her fingers. Misaki groans at how Kaoru suddenly tightens around her fingers, but carries on exploring her most sacred spot. In and out, over and over Misaki’s fingers went, and the more she fingers Kaoru, the quicker and more efficient her fingers become in helping out with Kaoru’s release. 

Kaoru feels her own soul leave her body at how good it feels to be touched by Misaki in such a way, but Kaoru feels it’s unfair for herself if she finishes alone. She pulls down Misaki’s underwear and tosses it aside, then teases at her clit for a little while, before shoving two of her fingers inside her as well. 

“A-Ah, ahh!” Misaki moans as she feels Kaoru’s fingers inside her, fucking her intensely without any mercy whatsoever. Kaoru looks up to see Misaki’s completely flushed face, and she smiles internally at her own success. 

Eventually, they both reach their climax, and their release coats each other’s fingers. Both Kaoru and Misaki pant heavily, as Kaoru lifts Misaki down from the wall. They stare at each other for a while, and Kaoru licks her own fingers while looking Misaki right in the eyes. 

It almost makes Misaki want to cum all over again, _but neither_ _of them are finished just yet.  _

Misaki finally decides to get rid of Kaoru’s bra, and unhooks it from behind. Kaoru wraps her arms around Misaki’s hips, and starts leaving hickeys and marks on her back and shoulders. 

Marks that would last for more than weeks, but like _hell_ is Misaki about to stop her. 

Kaoru hoists Misaki back onto the desk, but this time, Kaoru lifts her up by gripping at her ass, slowly caressing it. Misaki bites her lip at the unfamiliar feeling, while Kaoru desperately pulls Misaki’s panties off completely, before taking Misaki’s clit into her mouth. 

Misaki moans louder than she ever has before, and she admits she has touched herself in the past a few times, but no way has she ever felt this good on her own. Kaoru slowly sucks on Misaki’s clit, watching as she loses herself to Kaoru’s mouth. 

Kaoru’s tongue traces Misaki’s entrance, as she gazes up into Misaki’s hazed eyes. Kaoru pulls Misaki closer to her by her inner thighs, then starts licking at her sensitive walls, already feeling that Misaki is close to orgasm. 

“K-K-Kaoru!” Misaki exclaims out of pleasure, before covering her own mouth. She herself can’t believe what kind of noises are coming out of it. Kaoru smirks, she’s _definitely_ close now. 

Just as Misaki is about to finish, Kaoru pulls away and stands up, crossing her arms as she looks down at Misaki. “Why the hell d-did you s-stop!?” Misaki whines, feeling completely helpless, as Kaoru observes her current state of desperation. 

“I gave you a chance before, Misaki. Now you _really_ have to beg for me.” 

Misaki doesn’t care what she has to do anymore, she just wants Kaoru to fuck her already. 

“F-Fine! Kaoru, p-please... _just fuck me a-already!_” 

_That is it._ That is all Kaoru needs to hear before completely losing herself to Misaki. 

Kaoru pushes Misaki down onto the desk, before getting on her knees and lifting one of Misaki’s legs up. Her tongue enters Misaki as she rubs her thumb against her clit, the motions of her tongue both swift and rough, which causes Misaki to finish even sooner than she expects. 

“_AHH, KAORU, _I’M GOING TO-“ Misaki isn’t even able to finish her sentence, because before she possibly can, she moans hard as she finally climaxes into Kaoru’s mouth. 

She’s shocked when Kaoru doesn’t pull away as she releases, and instead just looks up at her teasingly, with those devilish, red eyes. 

_ Goddammit, why does Kaoru have to be so damn hot.  _

Eventually Kaoru pulls away, wiping her mouth with her hand, before licking her lips. After taking some time to recover, Misaki attempts to get up from the desk, until Kaoru suddenly spits onto her wetness, causing Misaki to moan. She feels Kaoru’s spit trail down her clit, and Kaoru licks her entrance for the final time, before getting up from the floor. 

Neither of them say anything, until Kaoru breaks the silence. 

“_This was fun_, Misaki.” Kaoru looks down at a still panting Misaki, as if she were a bunny and Kaoru was a bear. “You should certainly confront me about things more often.” Kaoru teases as she puts whatever’s left of her clothing back on, and is soon joined by Misaki who’s too exhausted to think of what to say back.

_ Both of them don’t know exactly what to do after everything that just happened, but they both know they’re definitely not getting any sleep tonight.  _


End file.
